


At full throttle.

by Michaelssw0rd



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just adorable fluff, motorcycle riding, which i have a tendency to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd
Summary: Finch gives Reese something unexpected for his birthday. Reese invites Finch to accompany him on the test drive.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xLostLenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLostLenore/gifts).



> Because I am complete trash, and also a stalker who stalks. But I saw her tags on one of the posts, where she said she was imagining Harold and John riding a motorcycle and then suddenly I was too. And I had to write it.

“Mr. Reese! I distinctly remember telling you yesterday that you can take the day off.” Finch leaned away from his keyboard and protested as soon as he entered the library.

John smiled, “And I distinctly recall telling you that I won’t.”

Harold just huffed in annoyance, and got back to typing. John turned, took off his coat and hung it next to Harold’s. When he looked back, the billionaire was getting up from his chair and rummaging in a drawer on a shelf.

After a few moments, Harold came towards him, holding a small box in his hand.

“If you won’t consider my advice, I guess I don’t have a choice. I was going to have it sent to your house but,” here, he shrugged, and continued, “Happy Birthday.”

John felt a sense of déjà vu. The box was almost identical to the one he had received last year, on the very same date. But at the same time, he had not even realized he was secretly expecting a present until he received one.

He looked up at Finch’s face, something suspiciously like tears blurring his vision, and muttered, “Thank you.”

Harold looked extremely pleased with himself as John took the box from him. Unlike last time though, he untied the ribbon and opened the little black box right there, and found yet another key inside it.

“Bought me another apartment Finch? I have to say I am quite fond of my current one.” He teased.

“There is a limit to even my extravagance Mr. Reese. It’s not an apartment.”

“What is it then?”

“Telling you would spoil the surprise. All I can say is, it’s waiting for you back home. So I suggest you hurry back.”

“Kind of like a treasure hunt.”

“Exactly.”

All John wanted to do on his birthday was spend time in library in Harold’s company, save a number or two, and if it was going to be an exceptionally good one, maybe have dinner with Harold and if he was very lucky, they could get a cake in dessert. He had not had one in ages.

But Harold looked so excited for John to go home and find his gift, that John could not refuse him this little thing. So he took the coat off the hanger again, and shrugged it on.

“What about the numbers?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“There isn’t one yet.”

“Alright. I will be back soon. Call me if there is one.” He said.

“Don’t feel obliged to…”

“No obligation. There is nowhere else I would rather be.” It came out more heartfelt than he wanted but Harold’s smile made it worth it.

He took a taxi back to his apartment, and climbed the stairs hastily. Once inside, he tried to find anything out of order. Maybe he ought to have felt violated over the fact that Harold had come into his apartment and left something inside without permission, but their relationship was weird that way. For how much Harold claimed to be a private person, he did not understand boundaries well. John had realized a long time back that he didn’t actually mind.

Reese was a trained spy. That meant he could look for bugs inside a room and any anomalies within minutes. But even half an hour of extensive search did not yield any results. He supposed he could just tap his earpiece and ask Harold, but that felt like admitting defeat.

He slumped against the wall, and took out the box from his pocket again. He opened it and observed the key.

Hold on.

He recognized it. Because it was his own. He almost laughed out loud when realized what it was: it was the key to his garage.

Getting back out of the apartment and rushing down the stairs, he reached where the garages were. There was nothing stored in his. John had left his key somewhere, not bothering with it. Harold might have taken it sometime when he came over. Just how long had he been planning this?

When he opened the garage, raising the door and getting inside, he stopped in his tracks.

 _Damn it Finch_.

Leaning against the wall, he tapped his earpiece.

“Finch?”

“Yes Mr. Reese?” The reply was immediate. “I assume you found it.”

“Finch… You bought be a _Ducati_.”

“Ducati Diavel, yes. The 2011 model. I remember you telling me once that you were particularly partial to its design.”

That had been months ago, and he had said that without any real thought. They had just seen it parked during one of their missions, and John had not been able to resist whistling in admiration.

“I,” He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, and then settled on, “I don’t know what to say Finch.”

“Dare I hope you like it?”

“Like it?” He sounded a little hysterical but it was allowed, “I love it.”

“I am glad. You don’t need to say anything. Just… enjoy your ride.” John could almost _taste_ the smile currently playing on Harold’s lips without ever needing to see it.

Before Finch could cut off the connection, he found himself asking.

“Hey Finch. Can you ride a bike?”

“What?”

“A bike. A Ducati more exactly. Can you ride one?”

“I am afraid I can’t.”

“Why? Is it because of your back?”

“No, no. I just never had the opportunity to learn how to.”

“You’re telling me you can fly a commercial plane, but not a bike.” Amusement distracted him from his line of questioning, but his heart felt warmer because of the huff of annoyance and the “There is a difference between real life and simulations Mr. Reese.”

“So, your back won’t get worse if you ride one?” Getting back on track.

“I don’t know how that’s relevant, but no. It won’t hurt me any more than walking would.”

“Alright.” John nodded, suddenly feeling happier than he had in a long time. “You better get here then.”

“What? Why?” Finch sounded so shocked, as if he had no idea why John was inviting him over.

“Because Harold… It’s always more fun to have company for the first drive.”

* * *

 

“Mr. Reese. I really don’t think this is wise.”

“Probably not.” John shrugged, “But it is fun to do unwise stuff sometimes.”

“Fun.” Harold mused, rolling the word in his mouth, trying to get a feel for it.

“Yep. It’s a thing that exists.”

“Mr. Reese- I…”

“Come on Harold. It’s my birthday.” John brought out his most earnest eyes, widening them and pleading. A long time back, he had been told that they were irresistible.

And behold, Finch sighed and shook his head, muttering, “Alright.” John did not even try to hide his grin.

He moved forward, and for the tenth time in the last hour, he admired the sheer beauty of the vehicle Harold had bought for him. Sleek, almost entirely carbon black, with splashes of bright red on the gas tank and the back of the seat, the motorcycle was as sexy as they came. It’s styling was enormously muscular—forward concentration of masses, lean rear section and fat rear tire, projecting a powerful, impressive image. And John knew that it wasn’t just an image: with 162 horsepower at 9500 rpm and 94 foot-pounds of torque at 8000 rpm, it was almost accurate to call Diavel the rowdiest-and perhaps the most beautiful-naked bike ever built.

Running a reverent hand on it’s frame, John let all of his awe show on his face. It was only fair for Harold to know how much he appreciated the gift.

Then he proceeded to open the box of stuff he had quickly went and bought in the time Harold took to arrive.

“Okay now. Gear time.” He said cheerfully, and took out a back protector, holding it in front of Harold.

Harold looked appalled, “I informed you that my back won’t be a problem.”

“I know. I still couldn’t help worrying. It would put my mind at rest?” He said, sheepishly. John knew he won’t be able to live with himself if Harold got injured because of him.

Finch rolled his eyes, and then took off his coat disgruntledly, taking the back protector and putting it on. When he looked up again, John was holding elbow guards, his eyes beseeching. Next came armor vest, and finally knee guards. Harold just held up his hands at that, refusing to move, and smilingly, John bent down and fastened it on his knees, tightening them securely.

He got up and looked at Harold. He looked adorable, wearing an unhappy frown, but decked out in a full armored protective gear befitting a speed racer.

“Helmet.” Barely suppressing his smile, he held out the last item, and Finch snatched it from his hand, muttering something John couldn’t make out.

“What exactly would you be wearing Mr. Reese, considering how particular you are about _safety_?” Finch’s tone was dripping with sarcasm, and feeling playful, John picked up his own helmet and wriggled his eyebrows.

“Of course.” Annoyed but fond, was the tone John had come to love hearing from Finch.

He sat down on the bike, started the engine, feeling it come alive under him, hearing it’s pleased and powerful purr. Then he gestured to Harold, while fixing his own helmet. Reluctantly, Harold limped towards him, and then climbed on. Once up, he awkwardly tried to find footholds and somewhere to hold on. With extreme patience, John directed him towards the footholds, waiting until he was comfortable.

Then he leaned forward, and Harold yelped, off balance again.

“Where exactly am I supposed to hold on to?” He complained, and John hated himself a little bit because of how much he was enjoying his devious plan.

“Harold. See, the style of the bike is, that I gotta lean forward like this. If you sit straight, it’s going unbalance, so you have to lean forward too.”

“And plaster myself all over your back?” He asked, indignantly.

“Exactly.”

Harold huffed behind his helmet, and Reese wished he wasn’t wearing one, so he could see his expressions.

“Very well then.” He said, and then bent forward.

John waited a few more minutes for Harold to realize the other thing… the only thing he could hold onto was John’s waist. Finch was a genius. It didn’t take him long. This time, instead of saying something, he sighed resignedly and then moved his arms, effectively hugging John.

Smiling triumphantly, John moved Harold’s hand even closer, telling him to entwine his fingers.

“Comfortable?” He asked eventually.

“As much as it’s possible, under the circumstances.” John knew, that if Harold was really opposed to this, he would never have agreed, so he did not mind the annoyance Harold was displaying.

“Here we go then.”

With that, he pressed the accelerator, rejoicing in the tightening of Harold’s hold, his startled yelp, and the feel of the powerful bike growling beneath them. He started slow, easing out of the garage, and leaving his street. When he felt Harold relax, he increased the speed, the wind whipping past them, and yet it wasn’t enough. So he maneuvered them towards the highway, wanting more speed, testing the limits of the thing. He knew, through so many layers of clothes and armor, that it wasn’t technically possible to be feeling the heat of Harold’s skin on his back, but feel it he did. That, combined with the rush of speed, made Reese feel a kind of freedom he doubted he had ever felt before.

When they hit the highway, he pressed the accelerator harder, and let out a shout of joy. Behind him, he could barely make out Harold laughing, over the noise of the wind, but he was sure he had not imagined it. They zipped through the traffic, until John lost the track of time. Finally, when he felt the adrenaline wash out a bit, he slowed down, got off the highway and slowly parked in front of the first café he could see.

After stopping, they both just held still for a few moments, catching their breath. John couldn’t help laughing lowly, and he could feel Harold chuckle, the vibration from his chest could be felt on John’s back, which he was still holding tightly. Eventually, he moved back, and John felt the loss very strongly, but stifled his protest. Straightening himself, he took off his helmet, and then got off the bike, helping Harold in doing the same. When Harold took off his own helmet, his eyes were wide and dazed. John felt a split second of worry, until he noticed the smile playing at the corner of his lips.

“Good?” He asked, hopefully.

“Oh Mr. Reese. That was fantastic.” He exclaimed, in awe, and John threw his head back and laughed. Miraculously, Harold joined him in it.

“So… how did it feel?” He asked, when they sobered up a bit.

“It felt… I don’t even have words. It felt like flying.”

“I bet you’re regretting never having ridden a bike before.”

“Quite on the contrary. I don’t believe I would’ve enjoyed it before.”

“Why would you say that?” John asked, bewildered.

“It requires… how do I say it… a certain amount of trust, to give yourself up to something so dangerously unpredictable.” There was a blush tinging Harold’s cheek, and John found himself speechless. What was he supposed to say?

He stared openly at Harold for a few minutes, whose ears had turned redder, and had started fussing with his safety vest. Still unable to find words, John silently helped him get out of the layers he had put on, and then asked tentatively,

“Coffee?”

“I don’t think so.” Harold stated. John’s expressions fell… maybe he had gone too far this time.

“Oh. No, not like that,” he amended when he saw John’s face, “I meant to say, I don’t feel like having coffee right now. Am in mood for something else.”

“Oh? What?” John drawled, trying to make his heart slow down, from the still lingering thrill of the ride, and from the open expressions on Harold’s face.

“Ice-cream.” He said, sheepish.

“It’s November.” John was delightedly amazed.

“I know.” He winced, “But that’s what I want. Human heart is fickle like that.” At that he looked at John with a complicated expression, both embarrassed and exhilarated.

Before John even registered what he was doing, he bent forward and kissed Harold, pressing their lips together in a quick peck. When he moved back, he rubbed his neck bashfully, looking away Finch’s startled face.

“Human heart…” He muttered, as in explanation.

“Huh.” Finch uttered, surprised, and then, “Quite right too.” To John’s utter astonishment, he offered his arm, which John linked his with without thinking.

“Now, if you will accompany me, I know a place that will be selling ice-creams.” He concluded happily, and then, if the day could possibly get any better, he added, “we can get cake afterwards.”

 

 

This is what two people look like, riding on a Ducati Diavel. If anyone want's the visual to imagine it :D

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know absolutely fuck all about bikes, or bike riding. So apologies for any mistakes. I hope you all enjoy it. If you do... please let me know?  
> (Also I have no idea about the date of reese's birthday but like... everyone was wearing coats in the episode ? But they are always wearing coats anyway so... *shrugs* I wanteD harold to get icecream in winters... like he did in his happy days before nathan's death)


End file.
